intergalacticfrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Nympha Kayel
"You are being of forgiveness, human. Is there no thing you despise?" "Something I despise? ...If there's one thing I despise, it's hate. Hate serves no purpose; it merely causes destruction. Hatred is the force that will drive every intelligent being to extinction."–Ves'tum At'taa to Nympha Kayel. Nympha Kayel (pronounced /nɪmfə kaɪəjɛl/), also known as High Saint '''or '''General Kayel was a well-known Blessed and furthermore High Saint, and also become a General for the Sentinel Empire. He is known for his compassion and fairness, always putting peaceful resolutions before conflict. A Human born on the thriving metroplanet of Shi'best IV, Nympha is known to be the son of near-royalty, though he does not advertise this fact. He is known to have military training in marksmanship, sabotage, computer technology, advanced piloting (in many different spacecrafts), tactical warfare and negotiation amoung many other military skills (and his Saint training). Just some of his notable military accomplishments include the breaking of the Siege of Del'k'aa, winning the Battle of Zammut and the Battle of Deregrosa and being one of the commanding Sentinel officers in the Assault on Florath II. These occassions have shown his complete and utter respect for all other species, despite how different from Humans they may be. Biography Early Life (792AS–810AS) Childhood (792AS–805AS) Born on the planet Shi'best IV to a wealthy family of nobles, Nympha Kayel was an only child who had an easy, spoilt childhood amoung some of the softest environments one could imagine. His father, thought not exactly corrupt, was an avaricious banking official who, despite sharing his money with the whole family, took quite a bit from the lower-class citizens. Even from an early age Nympha saw this as wrong, and grew quite averse to his father's practices. Though a city-like metroplanet, Nympha still had some early contacts with nature, influenced partly by his Blessing, namely with the Shi' Flies, which he adored, despite the majority agreeing that they were repugnant pests. He begged his parents time and again to buy him a pet, preferably a Sam'skat, but they never complied. Nympha began to really notice his powers at around about age twelve, when he noted that things sometimes seemed to inexpicably move around him when he was either calm or feeling powerful emotion. He began experimenting with these strange powers in secret, and in only a year with no mentor he was able to perform basic object manipulation and telekenisis, going as far as to move a pen across his desk into his hand with only a small amount of concentration. Teenhood & Adoption Into the Order (805AS–810AS) During 806AS, the Sebrians performed a medium-scale assault on Nympha's home city. For a small time there was panic as civilians - including the Kayel family - stayed indoors and hoped the invaders would stay away from their home. Nympha's family had no such luck. A raiding party of four armed Sebrians marched into the Kayel home and ordered Mr. and Mrs. Kayel to stay out of their way, and began progressively looting the place. A single member of the party burst violently into Nympha's room while he was practicing manipulating a crumpled piece of paper and, understanding Nympha for what he was, immediately aimed a gun at him, both afraid and knowing what this boy may one day grow up to be. Alarmed, Nympha was able to knock the jostle out of the insectoid's hand with a surge of instinctive telekenisis. Angered, the Sebrian went for the boy with his bare fists. Nympha quickly ducked under the alien's grasp and grabbed the gun from the floor. He would not have shot, but the Sebrian drew a second weapon and Nympha had no choice but to shoot. Hearing the noise, the rest of the group went to investigate, but at that moment an armed troop of Sentinels led by Tefta Zurion entered the manor and quickly took down the insectoids. They were surprised to find that Nympha had survived a bout with a Sebrian, and Tefta quickly combined the power emanating from the boy and his apparent abilities. Under the guise of a psychological test to ensure Nympha would not suffer any mental conditions due to having killed a sentient being, Tefta revealed to the young Kayel as to what he really was, and explained why he could influence physical objects with his mind. He then went on to offer Kayel training as a Saint to use his powers for good, but also explained that would mean leaving his home and scarcely returning. to be finished. Personality and traits Even amoung Saints, whose kindness is noted amoung the universe, Nympha Kayel was especially compassionate, forgiving, and generous. As a child, he shunned his father's work and the gross amounts of money it earned him, showing that he has no love for material goods. He did, however, keep certain objects and was known to become nostalgic to the point of obsession, such as with his training Stvan, or the pen he commonly practiced his telekenisis on as a child. A very peaceful, calm and collected individual, Nympha possessed the ability to not only think rashionally in but also be seemingly unfazed by a hostile situation. This was a core part of his many peaceful negotiations and treaties, because he never fell prey to intimidation or deceipt, and was known to be true to his word. He was also very patient, taking on the nervous, sceptical and pessimistic Dojuku Zheil as his apprentice and still tolerate, and further more get along with him well. Powers and abilities to be filled in. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Blessed Category:Saint Category:High Saint Category:Sentinel Empire Category:Generals